1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, computer system, and computer program product for improving application programming interface naming using collaborative services.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application programming interface (API) is an interface implemented by a software program, which enables the software program to interact with other software programs. An application programming interface is implemented by a software program in order to provide access to the program's services. An application programming interface is an abstraction that describes an interface for the interaction with a set of features used by components of a software program. An application programming interface may include a set of methods, classes, procedures, and/or protocols that allows a service provider software program to service requests from consumer software programs. In some instances, application programming interfaces are public interfaces to services offered by a provider software program. In other instances, application programming interfaces implement and encapsulate solutions to a specific class of problems. While most application programming interfaces are language dependent in that they are available only in a particular programming language, some application programming interfaces are programming language neutral. In such cases, the consumer software program may invoke the application programming interface in a programming language that is different from the programming language used to create the application programming interface.
The various features offered by an application programming interface can be described in the names, hereinafter referred to as feature names, of methods, classes, and other such public interfaces of the application programming interface. These feature names and any other associated descriptions allow developers of consumer software programs to determine the functionality provided by the application programming interface.